Doug Loses Dale
"Doug Loses Dale'" is the second part of the eleventh episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug Funnie babysits for Skeeter Valentine and takes care of his little brother Dale Valentine, but due to bad advice from friends, he loses Dale and needs to go find him! Recap Intro The episode begins showing Doug and Porkchop riding a camel through the desert of Egypt. Doug then explains that he only lost his friend's baby brother. Main episode Doug later asks himself how he got into this mess and states that it happened when he was hanging out with Skeeter at the playground. Skeeter explains that he is going to a tugboat captain picnic with his father and he needs a babysitter to look after his baby brother Dale since he's too young to go and the family just found out that their usual babysitter is sick. So he asks Doug, who is a novice at babysitting, to look after Dale. While Doug thinks about it, he is knocked over by the toddler, who proceeds to pour sand on his stomach. Later, Doug goes to Judy for babysitting advice. Judy tells him to understand a child, he has to become a child. She then offers Doug a clown mask, which he thinks is perfect. Also, at the Honker Burger, he also asks for some babysitting advice from his friends, who give him different tips. Beebe tells him to give the children what they want, Connie, who babysat a lot, says that a kid should be offered coloring books and crayons, and Chalky tells him that sweets would work. Roger, however, tells Doug that he would need a good lawyer after he messes up. During the day of the picnic, the Valentine family give Doug a list of things to do while babysitting Dale and drive off. Doug and Porkchop are left home alone with Dale, who is still frustrated over his family's absence. After listening to Judy's thoughts in his head, Doug uses the clown mask Judy offered him, which frightens the toddler as he hides behind the television. Doug then comes across a commercial, which he imagines the disaster that will show up. Doug's imagination: The news, with the update Operation: Babysit, is casted outside the Valentine house, which shows Doug chasing after Dale through the window. The newscaster, Trip McSumack, reports how Doug terrified the toddler with his clown mask. Doug then hears Chalky's thoughts in his head and gives Dale some of Mr. Swirly's Butter Brickle Ice Cream. As Doug tries to feed Dale the ice cream, Dale ends up making a mess and Doug changes him, only to find out that Dale likes none of the outfits he's offered to. So after hearing Beebe's thoughts in his head, Doug lets Dale pick his own clothing and leaves the room. As Doug returns into the room moments later, he finds that the toddler has made a mess. Doug changes him into casual clothing and colors with him in his coloring book after hearing Connie's thoughts in his head. He later watches "Uncle Grunty," a children's television program, along with Dale. The telephone rings and Doug answers it to find out that it is Ms. Valentine. Doug tells her that he is coloring with Dale right before the mother reminds him that Dale shouldn't color on his own due to him writing on the walls, which he predictably does. Doug quickly stops Dale and snatches the crayon from his hand, prompting him to wail. Doug's imagination: The update of Operation: Babysit is shown on the news once again and this time, McSumack reports how Doug had let Dale make a mess with the ice cream and color on the walls. After Doug and Porkchop cleaned up the walls, he feels that he was probably a little hard on Dale. But when he searches for him, he discovers that Dale is missing and goes on an exhaustive search for him around the house. When he can't find him, Doug then gets Roger's thoughts in his head and imagines himself and Porkchop strolling through the desert with a camel (from the intro). Doug's imagination: McSumack is at the desert asking Doug what went wrong at his stint as a babysitter. When Doug is about to respond, Porkchop, who portrays as his lawyer, whispers in his ear and Doug tells the reporter he is reluctant to answer any questions. Doug then realizes that his mistake was listening to every futile advice he was giving to. So he decides to do it his way, only to discover that the Valentine family are on their way home. So Doug thinks as a toddler and reminisces on his toddler years when he hid in a basement under the clothes from Judy, giving Doug an idea. As Doug searches in the dirty clothes basket, he successfully finds Dale in the basket just in time for the Valentine family to come back. Mr. Valentine pays him and makes him their "number one babysitter," which a skeptical Doug thinks about. Doug is later seen in his room writing in his journal and states that he learned that even though he can depend on his friends to give him advice, he has to do things his way sometimes. Doug then realizes that Porkchop is missing and searches for him. When Doug finds Porkchop under a pile of dirty clothes, he imitates a couple of worried parents as he and Porkchop laugh at the end. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Dale Valentine *Judy Funnie *Joe Valentine *Ruby Valentine *Chalky Studebaker *Beebe Bluff *Connie Benge *Roger Klotz Trivia *Connie Benge is shown in this episode, but her skin is purple and her hair is yellow. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen